


He Said Goodbye

by aizu_fox



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fox and Rooster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8345407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aizu_fox/pseuds/aizu_fox
Summary: Before Sano flees Japan, there is one more stop he must make.





	

_Monday_

“I can't believe how stupid you are.”

“So what else is new?”

“No, seriously. You bring an entire new dimension to the word.”

“I can't believe you're a doctor with that bedside manner.”

“My bedside manner is perfectly fine. Some people just don't know how to listen.”

“Kinda hard not to listen with that hellcat mouth of yours...”

Sanosuke barely had time to utter the words before Megumi shoved him against the door of the carriage, hard. The fighter bumped the handle, which gave way under his weight and and nearly caused him to fall out as Megumi nearly choked on her laughter.

“Dammit, fox!”

“Hahahahaha!” The noblewoman's laugh that Megumi was known for gave way and she laughed in a highly undignified manner until her sides hurt. The carriage that had departed from Tokyo, not even a full half hour ago was suddenly stopped and almost lurched them both forward from their seats.

“Lady Takani, is everything all right?” The frazzled coachman's voice called faintly. Sano's grabbing onto the carriage after the full speed run he had done, had not been gentle and the poor man had almost fainted.

“It's fine, gomen nasai,” Megumi called out. “Please forgive us.”

“Ooo, 'Lady Takani', huh?” Sano said mockingly. “Bet you like the sound of that.”

“Shut. Up,” Megumi growled timing a well placed smack upside Sano's head.

“Some doctor you are. Hell's with you, woman?!”

“Me?! I said goodbye to all of you at the station not one full hour ago only for you to unceremoniously jump onto the back of the carriage and yank the door open. Remember, what happened to Okubo-san? You nearly gave me a heart attack!”

“And you almost killed me!”

“Sadly.”

Megumi crossed her arms and huffed at him. She now always traveled with a knife concealed in her obi and when Sano had run to catch her carriage and yanked the door open, she had pulled her knife out and almost given him a decent sized cut.

“So explain to me what is going on one more time! You punched a politician...”

“Yup. Pretty hard too if I do say so myself.”

“Now the police are after you...”

“Punched a few of them too.”

Megumi's teeth clenched and the vein in her forehead threatened to go right through her skin. “And now you want what?”

“I gotta get out of Tokyo for a bit. That's why I ran and caught ya. Just let me go to Aizu with ya and next week I'll leave. Promise. I'll even help you get the clinic up and running.”

“Stay with me?! You freeloading nuisance! I don't even know if there will be room. I don't even know if there will be more than one futon!”

Sano grinned at her. “And?”

This time Megumi threw all her weight sideways and knocked him out of the carriage.

-  
-  
-  
-

 

“So what are your plans then, baka tori?”

“Huh?”

The lady doctor's eye twitched in annoyance. “Plans! What exactly are you intending to do once you reach wherever it is you're going?”

“Dunno exactly. Had some old underground connections I can use to get myself into a ship. I've done it for others before. They'll smuggle me across the ocean, maybe to America.” He looked thoughtfully at the ceiling. “From there, I'll just make my way.”

“I suppose I understand,” Megumi replied thoughtfully, shifting in her seat to minimize the knot growing in her stomach. “How long will you be gone?”

“No idea.”

“Will... you come back?”

Sano's eyes softened at the searching look she gave him. He hadn't planned on it one way or the other. Just wasn't the kind of person he was—he settled in where he could and then moved on. As he told his father in Shinshuu, he had no where to return to and no one to protect. Looking at her face, he saw equal parts curiousity and concern. Perhaps something else was there as well, but he couldn't quite discern it. Whatever it was, Sano turned away from Megumi's face, suddenly unable to look at her. The words that had been exchanged between them only an hour or so before rang in his ear.

_Whoever you want to see, you can always see them at any time you want._

_You really do say nice things sometimes..._

It had been under the guise of comforting Kaoru, but Sano knew where his words had truly come from. He hadn't so much been referring to Kaoru as much as he had been himself. He realized at that point how much he would truly miss her and taken comfort in the fact that he could get to her quickly if he had wanted to. Now that time was running out for him, Sano realized it all the more.

“Yeah,” the fighter muttered. “I'll come back.”

Was that relief he saw on her face? For a moment, her eyes glowed and a sigh escaped between her lips  
before she quickly fell back into her familiar habit—teasing him. “Oh, I won't hold my breath, rooster. I hear gambling's big in America. I expect you'll find yourself in jail over your debt and ask us to sail right over and break you out.”

“Heh.” Sano forced out a small laugh. “Yeah, maybe.”

Silence. The horse whinnied slightly. A sign passed them on the side. Aizu was only another kilometer.

-  
-  
-  
-  
_Tuesday_ -Aizu Clinic

“Answer me something,” Megumi said, pushing a bookcase towards Sano.

They were currently in the middle of rearranging the clinic office on Sano's second day staying in Aizu. True to his word, he had assisted her with various chores in rearranging the doctor's quarters the way that she wanted and chopped enough firewood to boil water for months to come. There had been an extra futon after all and she had been able to offer him one of the extra rooms as his own, although she had given warning that if he “accidentally” went into the wrong room, she would break his other hand. An argument was currently brewing (again) between them as Megumi struggled with the heavy wooden bookcase, but refused to let Sano take it. Damn woman's pride, he thought.

“Fox, c'mon let me lift it. You're gonna hurt yourself.”

“I've got it. So as I was saying....”

“Here, let me...”

“Sanosuke!”

“Sheesh, what?!”

“How is it that even when I finally got to leave Tokyo, you still ended up here freeloading off me?”

“Hey, back off! I'm only stayin' till my boat leaves and I need a place outta town to hide for a bit. I'm helping get the clinic set up for ya, aren't I?”

Megumi finished pushing the heavy piece of furniture towards the corner where she wanted it and stood back to admire the angle. Her collection of books would fit perfectly. She gestured towards a pile of them on the floor and Sano grumbled as he got to work setting them on the shelf. “I suppose you can be useful, I swear, you're a leech in human form.”  
“And the sexiest human form you've ever seen.”

“Idiot.”

“I don't hear a 'no'”

Megumi's cheeks were red, but she smiled in spite of herself. Kneeling down next to Sano, she wiped down the bottom of the bookshelf watching as Sano carefully arranged medical textbooks written in Chinese, Japanese, and English on the shelves. They worked in comfortable silence for a moment or two, before she heard Sano snicker. Looking up, Megumi saw that he had a reproductive health textbook she had ordered from Nagasaki and was pointing out one specific (and rather detailed) drawing to her. She rolled her eyes and continued to clean.

-  
-  
-  
-

_Wednesday_

“This is for muscle pain. Apply a small amount on your skin, but don't bandage it too tightly. It will absorb fine on its own.”

“Got it.”

Megumi handed the salve to Sano, who tucked it away in his bag. She then held up a thin sleeve of yellowish paper.

“This here? If you have a headache, dissolve one of these packets in at least one full cup of water. You don't want to choke on the powder. If the headache is from a hangover, then you deserve it for being stupid. Next time don't get drunk.”

“There's that bedside manner again,” Sano muttered.

“The best way to treat any illness is to prevent it from happening in the first place,” Megumi replied with the know-it-all tone that she knew irritated Sano. She tossed the medicine over and he easily caught it.

“Yeah, yeah. Anything else?”

“Yes,” Megumi replied. She reached inside her sleeve and removed a purse. Opening it, she removed several yen notes and held them out to him. “Take these. At least until you leave Japan and then exchange them. You could possibly do that on the ship.”

Sano stared at the money she held and for the first time in awhile felt hesitation about taking money from someone. She had only just moved here and would no doubt incur some expenses, however small, until she had a steady income. Unlike him, she had earned it through her hard work healing the people of Tokyo, a promise that she had to him as much as Kenshin. Sano remembered the look of desperation in her eyes at Kanryuu's mansion before she had accepted his forgiveness for the death of his friend and the rurouni's encouragement to become a doctor. All the times he had seen her work, the crimes of her past no doubt haunting her every single day sprang to his mind and moved a small feeling of guilt inside him. Megumi had always been there for everyone at the Kamiya dojo, especially given him and his shenanigans. Never once had she asked for anything back. Even now when he was potentially putting her in danger by seeking shelter as a fugitive. Megumi always gave and he was always on the receiving end. Now it was his turn to show her how much it meant to him. To show her how much she inspired him to do the same.

“Nah. Fox, you keep it. I'll make my way.”

Megumi's eyes widened before a small frown etched itself on her forehead. “Sano, don't be silly.”

Taking her small, smooth hands in his, he gently tucked the bills back into her hand and folded her fingers around them.

“Megumi. I'm fine. Trust me.”

Sano turned around and continued to pack the small bag containing various medicines and instructions for how to mix more that Megumi had written for him. She opened her mouth as if to say something, but quickly closed it again, finding herself at a loss for words. As Sano continued to pack, she simply stood and watched him.

-  
-  
-  
-

_Thursday_

The clinic was finally furnished to Megumi's liking and because Sano had been around to help, she had finished a few days ahead of schedule. They now sat sipping tea and admiring the handiwork of Megumi's new home. Her quarters were small, but cozy and situated down a corridor from the clinic so she could be on call when needed, but still have her privacy. There were several new fashioned furnishings, including a grandfather clock which ticked away quietly. Sano had even touched up the outside doorway to keep the draft out during colder days and the faint smell of hung in the air. He was due to leave Aizu soon. After deciding to go back to Tokyo on foot, Sano had waited until the sun had set before going. With any luck, he would make it to town quickly and Katsu would make sure he got to the dock and safely aboard a steamer bound for America. The nervousness felt by both of them permeated the atmosphere as a million questions ran through both their heads. For once, they were at a loss for words towards one another.

Finally, Megumi spoke. “Are you sure you have everything?”

“Pretty sure, yeah. Not taking that much anyway.”

“Right.”

“Thanks for the medicine, fox.”

“I figured you'd need it,” Megumi replied with a weak laugh. “Given how often you fall apart.”

Silence.

“So,” the doctor continued, “I sent the telegram yesterday. By the time you arrive in Tokyo, your friend should have received it.”

“Right. Yeah.”

“I take it he's trustworthy?” Megumi inquired, raising the tea to her lips.

  
“Aw yeah, we go way back. Old gambling buddy.”

“How reassuring.”

“Nah, fox. He's good. He'll go to Jou-chan's place and tell 'em. Hopefully no cops'll be there spying.”

“Are you sure about traveling back on foot?” Megumi inquired. “It's two hundred kilometers, for goodness sake's. I wonder if a train would be better. I know they're getting even faster these days. Wouldn't that be nice? I hope they can still manage to stay on the tracks at that speed.”

The lady doctor chuckled softly into her tea as Sano started to sweat at the mere mention of the vehicle.

“Gah, fox, don't even talk about that unholy thing. I told you, Aizu's a day's run from Tokyo. I got this, even if I walk. Plus, it's be harder for anyone to get me if I keep on the move. Even the weasel girl managed to make it around Japan without too much trouble. The harbor's not all that far from Jou-chan's and from there I'll catch the boat. They'll meet me at the dock and I'll say goodbye there.”

“Alright,” the lady doctor agreed. “Given the predicament that you've found yourself in, I suppose you have thought it through fairly well.”

“Heh,” Sano stretched and leaned back on his arm carefully moving his knee so it didn't hit the table. “Thanks.” Megumi raised her eyebrows and a shoulder in acknowledgment and helped herself to another ohagi. The clock ticked away with a quiet insistence.

“So what're your future plans?” Sano asked, a sudden serious look thrown in Megumi's direction.

“Practicing here at the clinic and helping open the hospital. Of course, I'll be looking for my family.” Megumi answered giving Sano a you-already-knew-that look. “Why are you asking me that?”

“I meant other plans...besides those.”

“I suppose I'll stay here in Aizu unless there is a dire need for me elsewhere.”

“Yeah, yeah,” the fighter replied with an impatient wave of his hand, “I know. Besides work.”

“Sanosuke, what are you talking about?” Megumi broke the ohagi in half harder than she had intended.

“Dunno. How 'bout marriage?”

“What?!”

“Marriage,” Sano repeated with a shrug. Apparently it was the most natural thing to ask a person. “Any plans for that?”

“Wha--! That is none of your business! Why are you asking such a personal question anyway? It's rude!” Unable to explain why she was suddenly so defensive, Megumi fell silent with an irritated sigh.

Sano watched her for a few minutes, then turned his face away. “Just curious is all, fox.”

“Well keep it to yourself,” Megumi said with a scowl. She glanced up at the clock and then the calendar, and, with an inexplicable feeling, saw that it was almost time.

-  
-  
-  
-

_Friday night_

As she watched Sanosuke finish his packing, his back to her, before beginning his journey back to Tokyo, Megumi felt sudden remorse over her harsh words. Although he didn't always think before he spoke, he had an honest and kind heart and would never intentionally hurt anyone. She nervously fingered the edge of her smock and glanced at the pile of firewood he had chopped for her earlier. If he laughed at her answer she wouldn't have to put up with him much longer anyway, so what was the harm in just telling him. Sanosuke had never been anything but completely truthful with her and she knew how he hated when others wouldn't do the same. Hearing Megumi sigh, Sano turned around and waited a long minute or two before she finally spoke.

“I don't see myself getting married, ever.”

“Yeah?” Sano replied, tightening the strings on his bag, “Why not?”

The lady doctor drew in a deep breath. “Is it really so hard to see why? My work takes a great deal of my time. Even when I am not in appointments, I'm going to be on call all of the time. I don't know if the times are changing quickly enough for someone like me to be looked at as a prospective spouse. Our family was...odd even in the medical community. Not many women practiced like my mother and I did. Not to mention...”

Sano kept silent. He knew what Megumi was about to say.

“...not to mention...my past,” the doctor continued. “I doubt most people are like Kaoru-chan and Ken-san who look past what misdeeds someone did in their past to see the person that they have resolved to be. It is one thing to find a friend who will do it, but a husband...” Megumi shook her head. “No one wants to unduly burden themselves in marriage.”

“So, you would then?”

“Would what?”

“Get married and all that. If you could.”

“Sanosuke, I just explained why that isn't a possibility, so why...”

“You never said you didn't want to,” Sano said simply, regarding the doctor's face calmly. “You just said you didn't think you would.”

“I...” Megumi leaned forward and placed her face in her hands, “I don't know why you're so interested in this. I don't have much else to answer you with.”

The two of them stood quietly. Awkwardness was not something that suited their relationship and both tried to avoid as much eye contact as possible.

If you could...would you?  
Why are you so interested anyway?

After a few minutes, Sano slung his bag over his shoulder and stretched his arms. Megumi's heart sank. He was really leaving. Was this how they were going to say goodbye? This couldn't happen, she realized with a jolt. If they didn't resolve this now, Sano would leave for who-knows-where and it would be too late. She would have to wait until he came back and cling to only his word that he would return.

“What about someone who did know?”

“Knew what?” Megumi asked.

“About your past. Someone who's made plenty of mistakes themselves.”

Megumi felt her eyes begin to burn and she pinched her lips together. Someone who made plenty of mistakes themselves? “You make it sound so simple.”

“'Cause it is.”

“No, Sano. It's not just finding this theoretical husband who has enough sins to understand mine,” Megumi continued quietly, arms crossed protectively in front of her, “It's finding a husband who would know about my past, all of it and...and still want to be with me. Still...love me.” The last words came out choked and she traced the self-inflicted scar that ran down her arm, an action that did not escape Sano's notice. Why was he doing this to her?

Her answer came quickly. The next words from Sano's mouth were not what she expected.

“That's why it's simple,” Sanosuke repeated, eyes blazing. He tucked his fingers underneath her chin and gently lifted her head up. “You've already met him.”

The flood of emotion that hit Megumi at that moment was so strong, it left her in shock. For a moment all the breath went out from her chest. Mouth frozen into a crimson “o”, she stared at the ex-fighter's face, hardly able to believe her ears. She must be dreaming. She would have to go and plunge her head into the well to make sure she was actually awake because Sagara Sanosuke of all people didn't talk like this. This must be a game of his and Megumi would be damned if she let him win it. She needed the upper hand if her heart was to remain intact. Megumi's foxy smile, accentuated by the cherry-red lipstick she always wore, popped onto her face.

“Sanosuke, no baka. Don't you have enough women in Japan who will cry themselves and their broken hearts silly when you leave? Now you're trying to add one more to the list?” Megumi pulled the corners of her mouth up and tilted her head to the side but Sano didn't respond. She had never seen him look so serious. He stood, still as a statue and his eyes pierced though hers like a razor.

Very, very quietly, Megumi spoke again, hoping her breathing would slow down just a bit.

“You...you're joking.”

“Heh,” Sano made a mirthless sound and dropped his hands to his sides. “Megumi, I may be a lot of things, but I ain't low enough to lie to a woman about how I feel about her.”

“Then you've never lied about this before?”

“Never said it before.”

“Oh.”

He felt very near to her now and she could almost feel the rough fabric of his jacket on her face. Megumi closed her eyes and for a moment, everything seemed to come to a standstill. She was positive that she had never been happier, despite the tears welling inside her eyes. No, no. She had to hold it together. Megumi would never knew what exactly came over her, but the next words she uttered slipped from her mouth so easily that it hardly mattered. Feeling her body heat up all the way to her hair, she quietly spoke.

“Sano.”

“Yeah?”

“Will you...kiss me goodbye?”

Without waiting for an answer, the doctor pushed herself up on her toes and took hold of both Sano's arms. Somehow she always wondered how he might kiss and now that he had confessed to her, she was going to find out. The fighter gently stopped her and cupped her shoulders in his strong hands. Sano stroked Megumi's arm and bent his head down slowly.

Slowly.

Instead of placing his lips on hers, Megumi instead felt Sano pull her against him in an embrace and he nuzzled her hair as he spoke.

“Remember when Kenshin left for Kyoto and didn't say goodbye?”

“Yes?”

“I. Me. Sano. The freeloader. The roosterhead. The pain in your ass. I wanted to tell you goodbye. More than anything. I just had to, Megumi.”

Megumi's breath caught in her throat. If she didn't focus her all right now, there would be tears streaming onto Sano's jacket and he would leave with the memory of her hysterical tears. Suddenly, she felt his mouth against her ear as he murmured gently.

“You're amazing, fox lady. When I get back, I'll kiss you. I want to deserve to, ya know? Maybe by then I will.”

Stepping back, Sano glanced at the clock and swiped a thumb under her eye to catch her tears.

“I'll be seein' ya.”

And with that, he was gone.  
He said goodbye to me.

Megumi swallowed hard, pulling at the sleeves on her smock and willing the tears away, but the game was over as they spilled from her eyes.

Someone had finally said goodbye to her and not just vanished from her life. Someone hadn't abandoned her.

And someone loved her. She, Megumi Takani, was loved. And by none other than the person she loved as well.

Laying her head down on the floor, she cried for the rest of the night, tightly holding the cup Sano had last drank from.

 

 

***This story is one of my favorites so far, but I was thinking of expanding on it and making it into a series in and of itself. I personally like the idea of Sano having gone to Aizu before he left the country and I'd like to see how it works with more exploration. It definitely turned out longer than I expected. Please forgive any bad editing and don't hesitate to let me know.


End file.
